


An Angel's Unusual Friend

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "Coming Out", AU, Alternate Universe, Alternating POV(?), Angel Powers, Angel!Simon, Angst, Beware of Auto-Correct, Blood, Clizzy - Freeform, Drama, Emotoinal Hurt/Comfort, Epic Boyfriends, Epic Friends, F/F, Fighting, Goes with the Series, I don't know., M/M, Made-Up Stuff, Malec, OOC, Team is family, Violence, flirty!magnus, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Post-Battle is far less happy than the team would want.When they return to the Institute the day after defeating Valentine, Maryse is angry, Jocelyne is distressed over her daughter who refuses to talk to her, and that's not even the bad news.Warning! There is some gay bashing/rejection in this piece. It is small, but it is there. (You have been warned.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be advised, there "may" be inconsistencies... I wrote this piece over the course of several months (coming back to it to add more and more). Thank You.  
> \--- - --- -- --- - --- * --- - --- -- --- - --- * --- - --- -- --- - --- * --- - --- -- --- - ---

Any of the four shadowhunters, the Angel, or even the Warlock would be the first to say they expected a happy ending after their last battle with Valentine. When they walk into the Institute the day after they stopped the madman, what they did not expect was to see shadowhunters running around like the world was still ending.

"What did we miss?" Simon wonders, letting go of Jace's hand and approaching the nearest person to ask. "Hey, what's going on?"

"They're back!" the shadowhunter says instead, looking up the metal stairs to where Maryse was having a conversation with another group of hunters on the landing.

"Finally!" the woman glares down at them, her eyes softening when they reach Simon. "Where have you been?"

"Didn't you get our message?" Isabelle asks as an answer.

"Yes!" her mother barks, turning her full glare to her daughter. "But I took it as a joke! You think that one battle means everything is better? What fools I have raised!"

"Hey," Simon raises his voice to defend his friend. "We stopped Valentine and got the Cup back. Something YOU said couldn't be done!"

"With all due respect," Maryse ducks her head slightly. "Those were not my exact words."

"It doesn't matter," Alec nearly rolls his eyes. Nearly. "What matters is what's going on now and how we can help."

"Is it the Forsaken?" Jace asks as the Clave member goes silent.

"The werewolves and vampires had worked remarkably well together," Maryse says, heading down the steps towards the team of friends. "Most of the Forsaken were disposed of and all but one of the Circle Members have been either taken into custody or killed in battle."

"So what's the red alert about?" Simon prods, confused.

"Due to the current clan leader's insistence to help the werewolves, there has been a separation," the Clave member glides her eyes over the shadowhunters. "Belcourt is trying to get back into power, putting those loyal to her against those loyal to Santiago." She looks away, her voice lowering with an arched brow, "It doesn't look like Santiago will win."

"What have you done to help Raphael?" Simon asks, a little ticked off at the woman's monarch attitude.

"Nothing," she answers simply.

"Nothing?" Clary repeats, astonished. "What do you mean 'nothing'? If the vampires start a war with themselves, it will end up being just as bad as Valentine getting his own army!"

"The Children of the Night can handle their own affairs," Maryse lifts her nose at the red-head.

"That's not it," Izzy contradicts with narrowed eyes. "The Accords will be up for stipulation soon and you want the vampires to look bad!"

"Don't spit nonsense, girl!" her mother orders.

"It's not nonsense!" Lydia speaks up from behind, earning everyone's attention. The blonde makes her way down the staircase with power in her stride. She walks right up to Maryse to get into her space. "You have been relieved of your temporary position as leader of this Institute."

"What?" the older woman spits. "Temporary?"

"Yes, temporary," Lydia smiles unkindly. "As in, not permanent. You were only allowed this long because of my injuries followed by some business I needed to attend to. The Clave aren't happy with they way you've handled things, either, so don't think you can go crying to them to hand the reins back over to you."

"We shall see," Maryse lifts her head higher, stepping around the younger woman and up the stairs quickly.

Lydia shakes her head at the fleeing woman before turning kind eyes to the returned heroes. "Sorry you guys had to step out of one fire and into another. I sent another team to Lake Lyn. The bodies are being prepared for proper burial as we speak."

"What do you know about the fight with the vampires?" Simon asks, hoping the woman would be more willing to help.

"I'm afraid not much," the blonde smiles tightly, her hands moving to clasp behind her back. "Mr. Lewis, might I ask you a...personal question?"

"Only if you call me Simon," the angel smiles.

"Mr. Simon," Lydia amends with a small lowering of the head. "Would it be within your power to remain inside the Institute? Just for now. Until we can figure out what's going on and how best to handle it?"

"Is Simon in danger?" Clary asks, putting a hand on her best friend's arm.

"Not in the least, that I can tell," Lydia adds the second half reluctantly. "I read the report of your last encounter with the vampires and I do not wish to burden the problem with super-powered versions of the Downworlders."

"You don't have to worry about that," Jace says confidently. "I can protect him."

"Ordinarily, I would take you at your word-"

"Then take us all at our word," Clary interrupts. "We'll protect Simon-"

"WE will?" Magnus interrupts with raised eyebrows.

"-But he doesn't really need protection," the red-head finishes. "He can take care of himself."

"Nevertheless," Lydia tries to reason but is interrupted again, this time by the angel.

"Raphael is my friend," Simon tells the woman. "I'm not going to turn my back on him."

Lydia sighs. "I was afraid that would be your response." She straightens, looking the angel in the eye. "Very well, if that is your choice, I will not stop you. Just," she tilts her head, ever so slightly. "Please be careful, Mr. Simon."

"Yeah, sure," the angel shrugs, then tries to smile encouragingly to the woman. "Like they said, you don't have to worry about me."

"Bleeding hearts of the world unite," Magnus grumbles unhappily, pulling on Alec's bicep. "Alexander, a word?"

As the warlock drags his boyfriend away from the huddle, Lydia turns to leave.

"Oh, wait!" Clary steps towards the woman, ready to stop her if need be.

"Yes?" the blonde turns back.

"What about the werewolves?" the red-head asks. "Luke? And his pack?"

"Luke Garroway is in the medical wing, resting," Lydia says with soft eyes. "I think he lost two members of his pack, but he hasn't spoken much about it."

"Thank you," Clary says before running off in the direction of the medical wing, Izzy following right behind.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jace asks, eyeing the other shadowhunters who still seemed to be running around doing nothing in particular.

"Your job is to watch over the angel," Lydia says with a commanding tone. "Once I've gathered intel on the situation, I'll deploy the proper teams."

"To do what?" Simon asks, worried.

"To prevent a war," the blonde says simply.

Lydia excuses herself before walking back up the metal staircase. Alec joins the two remaining members of his teem with a guarded expression.

"Do we have any orders?" he asks his parabatai.

"Not at the moment," Jace looks to where the taller shadowhunter was and notices the warlock is gone. "Where's Magnus?"

"He had personal business to attend to," Alec says with a small downward turn of the lips.

"Is he worried about Camille?" Simon guesses. "Because I know the two of them had a history, a far-far-far distant history that in no way is connected to you guys now, at all, but still."

"Simon," Alec closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Not helping."

"Right. Sorry," the angel points over his shoulder. "I'm going to check on Luke."

"I'll go with you," Jace immediately says.

"And I'll actually do our job," his parabatai grumbles as the couple walks away.

 

\- - -

 

Clary had rushed into the medical wing, needing to see that Luke was alright with her own eyes. She found the man sitting up, bandages wrapped around his left arm and torso, but looking happy as he smiled at the woman sitting with her back to them.

The red-head's heart sank, relieved smile falling from her face when her mother turned to look at her.

"Clary," Jocelyn stands, one hand still holding onto Luke's. "You're back! When? They said that Valentine-"

"How are you, Luke?" Clary loudly asks man in the bed, ignoring how her mother startles at the  interruption.

"I'll be fine," the alpha assures her. "How are you? The others? Are any of you hurt?"

"We're all fine," the red-head smiles. "It was a little tricky at one point, but everything is fine now. Except," her face twitches a little as her smile becomes wobbly. "Maryse said that a war might break out amongst the vampires?"

"Ah," Luke lowers his head sadly. "Raphael was a big help taking down the Forsaken, but I could smell the uneasiness in the air form his clan. They didn't like working side-by-side with werewolves, even to save themselves. As soon as the danger had passed, they ran off. Raphael stayed until an hour before sunrise."

"Clary, where is-"

"I'm glad you're okay, Luke," Clary interrupts her mother again, wrapping her arms around herself as she takes a half step backwards. "I'm just going to...check on something. I'll come back to visit later."

Without waiting for a response, the red-head runs from the room. Isabelle looks to the couple with sympathy before running after the other woman.

 

Simon and Jace step into the room a few minutes later to find Luke comforting a crying Jocelyn. The two boys wisely start to walk back out of the room, when Luke notices them and motions for them to come back instead. Hesitantly, Simon steps forwards while Jace hovers at the doorway.

"Jocelyn?" the angel says softly, hand reaching out slightly but not touching the woman.

Jocelyn pulls her head away from her lover's shoulder to turn her wet eyes towards the angel.

"Simon," she smiles, standing to pull him into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you're safe as well. Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"We didn't want to risk Maryse trying to stop us," Simon explains, hugging her back. "Is everything alright? Is Luke? The pack?"

"I'm fine," Luke assures him, but there's a painful expression on his face.

Jocelyn releases Simon enough for the boy to look more fully at the alpha.

"Lydia said you might have lost two werewolves," the angel murmurs softly.

"War is loss," Luke explains, looking away. "That's an inevitable fact."

"I'm sorry," Simon adds. "Is there anything I can do to help? I could heal you, if you want?"

The angel moves forwards, but Luke gently pushes the hand away with a short shake of the head.

"I'd rather let them heal naturally, Simon," Luke answers. "Thank you all the same."

Simon turns to Jocelyn who now had her hands on his shoulders. "Where's Clary?"

 

\- - -

 

Isabelle finds Clary in the corner of her room, knees up to her chest as she cries into them. The darker haired girl closes the door behind herself before walking towards the crying teen. Silently, Izzy sits beside Clary and wraps an arm over the other girl's shoulders. With a loud sniffle, Clary leans into Izzy, resting he head against the other girl's shoulder.

"Why?" the red-head says the word brokenly.

"Why are you crying?" Isabelle assumes. "Because the world around you keeps changing without your permission." She rests her head against the other girl's. "Why is this happening to you? Because life can deal terrible hands to people. You were an unlucky player." She kisses the top of the head tenderly, then moves her other arm to completely wrap around Clary. "Why can't you understand your mother?" she smiles. "Sorry. I'm a little lost for that one myself."

Clary laughs through another sob as she tightens her hold on Izzy instead of her knees.

They sit like that for a few minutes, then Isabelle turns them to be face-to-face.

"Come on, Clary," she says softly. "Enough of this teenage drama. You need to reach inside yourself and find the same strength you had when you first encountered the Shadow World. You need to block out the confusion and find comfort in what makes sense." She tilts the other girl's head up to wipe at her tears with the other hand. "No more tears for others' mistakes. You've shed enough for them."

Clary blinks back the wetness from her eyes, her vision clearing to the sweet smile right in front of her. She leans forwards, moving a hand to Izzy's neck as her cheeks heat up with what she's about to do.

Isabelle smiles as she leans in as well, closing her eyes as soft, tentative lips reach hers. The kiss is immature, awkward, like the first one you always have with someone you like. Izzy keeps it comfortable, nothing pressing, nothing demanding, just a comfort of skin-so-skin contact before they pull away.

Clary pulls back and lowers her head, her hand darting away from the other girl's neck as her face becomes unbearably hot.

"That was nice," Isabelle says.

"That was terrible," Clary contradicts harshly.

"I wasn't your first, was I?" the darker haired girl grins.

"No," the red-head's face turns brighter than her hair.

"I must be special then."

Clary's head snaps up in confusion.

Izzy smiles, "If you felt that nervous about a simple kiss, you must like me more than I thought."

 

\- - -

 

Simon and Jace sit side-by-side by the far wall in the training room. The blonde is leaning forwards, fingers intertwined as he leans against his knees. The brunette, as an opposite, is leaning against the wall, hands lying in his lap limply as he stares off into space.

Quietly, Jace speaks up, "You can't solve everyone's problems, Simon."

"I know," Simon sighs with a small grimace. "It would be nice if I could solve at least the ones concerning the people I care about." 

"Those are usually the hardest problem to figure out," the blonde smirks, looking back towards his boyfriend. "You want head out? Walk around for a bit?"

"Nah," the dark haired boy rolls his head against the wall. "I want to be here in case Clary comes to find me. At least until sunset. Then I've got to see if I can find Raphael."

"Why not just head to Hotel DuMort now?" his boyfriend offers. "That way, you know where he is."

Simon lifts his head to shake it properly, "I don't want to get Raph into any more trouble than he already is. If we walk into the hotel now, who knows what sort of...I don't know, vampire diplomatic explosion that could cause."

Jace huffs a laugh as he leans back to be at eye level with his boyfriend.

"I think you're starting to get the hang of how shadowhunters work, Simon."

"As good as that is," the angel smiles. "I really only care about leaning how a specific shadowhunter works."

"Is that so?" Jace smiles back. "I could show you a few things while we wait for Clary, if you want."

Simon feels his face tingle as he answers, "What if what happened last time does it again?"

Jace leans in to whisper, "I'll be gentle."

The words send pleasant shivers up the angel's back. He watches his boyfriend get up and offer him his hand.

"Well?" Jace prompts and Simon takes the hand.

 

The two train together until Clary and Isabelle come to walking into the room, arm in arm and smiling softly at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Clary asks her best friend.

"Training," Simon pants, pushing Jace away with his staff to face the red-head.

"Is that a safe pass time?" Izzy teases.

Simon hands Jace his staff to be put away before approaching his best friend.

"Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yes and no," Clary shrugs. "It's just..." she sighs. "A lot. All of it. I think I just need some time to get through it all."

"I'm here for you," Simon tells her. "Always. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, Simon," Clary says with a pat to her best friend's arm. "It means a lot to me to have someone from my old life I can always depend on."

"Old life..." Simon repeats, his eyes widening. "My mom! Or...who I thought was my mom. And-And my sister. What should I do about them? Should I-Should I contact them? Where would I even start?"

"Your mom's probably worried sick," Clary adds, matching the angel's worried expression.

"They'll be safer not knowing where you are or who you really are," Jace says seriously.

"Those in the Shadow World might target them if they realize how important they are to you," Isabelle adds.

"I can't just up and disappear on them forever," Simon argues. "It's been so long already...They've probably been to the cops every day!"

"Luke has members of his pack working within the police," Clary remembers. "He probably has them putting up a front for you, right?"

"Anyone who does the slightest research on me will find out about my family," Simon states. "I've got to go to them. I don't know what I'll say, but...I can't leave them like this. I have to at least say goodbye."

"Okay, Simon," Izzy agrees, voice soft. "We'll think of something."

"I think I just did," Jace says, looking up at the group.

"What?" Clary asks.

The blonde grins, "Maybe it's time for Simon to come out."

\- - -

"Simon!" Elaine Lewis cries, wrapping her arms around her son. "What is wrong with you? Where have you been? Why haven't you answered ANY of my texts?"

"Sorry, mom," Simon returns the hug tightly. "A lot has been going on in my life. I was...I was afraid of how you would take it."

The two Lewis's had met at a small café in the city after the younger had texted the older for a meet up. The sun was on its way downward and the sky was alight with different colors.

"I'm your mother," Mrs. Lewis scolds as she pulls away. "It's my job to love and support you through everything, Simon."

"I'm sorry," the dark haired boy repeats. "I-I just really love you and Rebecca. Where is she?"

"At home, like you should be," his mother replies. "She's got a bad cold and can't get out of bed. Now. Tell me what you have been doing young man?"

Jace steps into the café at that moment and walks directly to the pair.

"Mom," Simon starts, stepping back enough to wrap an arm around the blonde's middle. "This is Jace...He's my boyfriend."

Elaine's eyes widen as she stares at the introduced man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Simon," Jace smiles as pleasantly as he can as he offers the woman a hand. "You son is an amazing young man."

"He was," Elaine returns, her voice airy and lost.

"What?" Jace's smile falters as the woman's shock turns into anger.

"You've been hiding away because you've-you're-because you want to be one of THEM?" Elaine's voice is low but full of malice as she glares at her son.

"One of them?" Simon questions, confused. "Mom, what are you talking about?"

Mrs. Simon looks around the room quickly, as if afraid to see someone looking their way, then leans close to hiss, "Gay."

Jace drops the offered hand as he wraps and arm around Simon to silently support him.

"Technically, I'm Bi, Mom," Simon says guardedly. "You just said you wanted to love and support me through everything."

"Not this," Elaine shakes her head. "No. Not my son. Not this."

She walks around the couple to go to the door.

"Mom!" Simon calls after her but she merely shakes her head as she keeps on moving, almost running to get away.

After Mrs. Lewis is long gone, Jace notices the awkward stares and feels the uneasiness in his boyfriend's body.

"Come on," the blonde prods, pulling the darker haired boy out of the café. "Let's get out of here."

Down several blocks, Simon speaks again.

"She rejected me," he says softly. "Not for anything I thought she would. She rejected me because of who I love?"

"She'll come around," Jace assures his boyfriend. "Give her time."

"She hates me," Simon chokes.

It's then that Jace notices the angel is crying. The sky turns darker as rain clouds roll in and the blonde pulls his boyfriend into gazebo to keep them out of the rain that begins to fall. The shadowhunter places the crying man into a seat before kneeling in front of him.

"Simon," Jace prompts, soft but firm. When it gest him no reaction, he raises his voice, "Simon!"

Simon blinks out of his own disparaging thoughts to look up at his boyfriend.

"Your mother does not hate you," the blonde assures him. "She's in shock. You've been missing for weeks and changed while you were gone. I've seen this kind of behavior before. She will come around. You just have to give her time."

The tears slow as the rain subsides.

"Are you sure?" Simon whispers, hope an added desperation to his tone.

Jace reaches up to wipe the tears from his boyfriend's face.

"Who in this world wouldn't want to love you?" he answers tenderly. Leaning forwards, he captures the angel's lips in his own, moving their mouths softly to assure the other of his love and affection.

Simon kisses back, melting into the movements as he allows his mind to clear of dark thoughts so he can focus on the contact.

Sunset returns as the couple pull away.

"I love you, Simon," Jace confesses.

"I love you too, Jace," Simon returns.

 

\- - -

 

Jace and Simon return to the Institute where Alec is impatiently waiting for them.

"How long does it take to say 'hey I'm not dead' to a Mundane?" the archer asks crossly.

"Not the time, Alec," Jace scolds his parabatai lightly. "What do you have? Any news on the vampires?"

"There's an attack planned on the docks against the werewolves," Alec answers, easily switching topics.

"Camille?" Simon asks.

"It's either her or the Bronx clan leader," the archer answers. "Either way, I'm taking a group of shadowhunters to stand guard at the docks to prevent it."

"We're going too," Simon states.

"No you're not," Alec deadpans.

"I got Raphael to convince the vampires to help out against Valentine," Simon argues, "Maybe if I talk to them, I can stop this before it gets any worse."

"Or you might make it worse," the archer argues back. "Listen, Simon, I understand your desire to help. So 'help' by staying here and out of the way."

"But-"

Jace puts a hand on his boyfriend's arm to stop him from continuing.

"I think Alec's right," he says to the confused look he's given. "This could all be a trap to get you. If the vampires learn how to harness your blood to make super soldiers, it will blow this war out of proportion."

Simon opens his mouth to add to the argument, but Jace counters it with a heart-felt, "Please, Simon."

The angel deflates.

"Fine," he grumbles.

"Good," Alec nods to his parabatai before leaving with his men.

Clary and Isabelle join the ranks and the red-head pauses beside her best friend to say, "I'll keep you updated."

Both women rush to catch up with the group, leaving Jace to hold tightly to Simon who reluctantly watches them go.

 

\- - - -

 

The arrival of Alec and his group is met with four angry werewolves who growl at the shadowhunters to stand still.

"We're here to help," Alec states loudly. "We heard about an impending attack on this place."

"You shadowhutners are the cause of such an attack," a female growls.

"What would you have done had the Forsaken and the Circle Members taken over?" Clary bites out. "That's right," she answers for them. "You would have fought back. Eventually. Maybe after a few of you had died and there was no choice."

"Watch your tongue, spawn," a male warns. "You are kin to Valentine. The very man you had us help fight against."

"Heritage doesn't dictate loyalties," Isabelle counters.

"If you don't want our help, then fine," Alec says. "We'll wait until after your numbers have lowered and you're desperate. I'm sure a humbled pack will be more worthwhile."

The four snarl at the archer at once and the others in the group tense.

"It's you job to protect Downworlders and Mundanes alike," another points out.

"Exactly," Alec agrees. "So let us do our job and stop causing a bigger problem than any of us need."

The werewolves look amongst themselves, then one of the females step forward.

"I am Maia," she introduces herself. "What is your plan?"

"Spread out, keep an eye, and be ready for the attack," Alec states simply.

"Not much of a plan," Maia comments.

"We're all ears if you have a better one," Izzy returns.

"Attack the vamps first," one of the males spits.

"That won't help anything," Alec argues. "There's still a chance an attack won't come. Who starts the battle can play a pivotal roll on how it ends."

"We'll wait," Clary decides for them all. "If you want, you can use my phone to call Luke, your alpha, and he'll agree with us."

Maia looks to the red-head. "You have spoken to him recently? He is well?"

"He is," the shadowhunter assures the werewolf. "He's still healing, but I wouldn't be surprised if he returned to you in a few days."

"Very well," Maia turns to her pack members. "We wait and allow the shadowhunters to help us."

Clary smiles as the female werewolf turns back to them.

"Thank you."

"Save your thanks for when this is over," Maia returns.

 

\- - - -

 

After the sun sets, Simon becomes more an more anxious. Jace had distracted him as best he could with food and conversation, but the other man was unable to sit still for very long; he had to get up every few minutes to pace up and down the room before sitting to bounce his leg and repeat the process.

"Simon," Jace sighs tiredly. "Everything will be fine."

"You can say that, but it doesn't mean it will be true," Simon counters, skipping the 'sit down' part to continue pacing. "I have a feeling, Jace. A bad one. I've had it before and I don't like it because bad things come with bad feelings."

Jace stands to wrap his boyfriend up in his arms. "Is there anything I can do to help you calm down?"

"No." the darker haired boy shakes his head. "No, don't want to calm down. I don't want to ignore this feeling. I have to do something. I have to DO something, Jace!"

Simon pushes his way out of the blonde's arms and is out of the bedroom before the other can recover.

"Simon, wait!" Jace calls after him as he runs to catch up. "You don't even know where you're going!"

"I'll ask for directions somewhere...Ah!" the angel reaches out to turn male shadowhunter in his direction. "Hi, sorry, but do you happen to know where the vampire attack is happening?"

The shadowhunter lowers his head before asking, "Which one, sire?"

"It's Simon, actually," the angel blushes, feeling embarrassed, then his brain catches up with the meaning of the words. "What do you mean 'which one'?"

"There is an attack planned for the docks and another at the hotel, Simon sire," the shadowhunter answers. "To which are you referring?"

"We were only told of the one," Jace cuts in. "When was the second plan discovered?"

"A few moments ago when a scout sent word of seeing one of Camille's men breaking in with a horde of others behind him."

"Raphael still lives in the hotel," Simon says, looking to his boyfriend.

"The first attack was probably a ploy, a distraction to keep us busy so that the real attack could happen," Jace adds.

"A team of shadowhunters has already been dispatched," the man they were talking to tells them.

"They won't get there fast enough," Simon decides, heading for the door.

"No," Jace stops him with a hand to his arm. "You are NOT going into an entire nest of vampires. I won't let you."

"You won't let me do it alone," his boyfriend corrects, putting his hand over the blonde's. "Come on, Jace. Won't you come fly with me?"

Jace's eyes widen.

"Fly?"

"How else did you think we were going to get there?"

"Your van?"

"No. Too slow. Come on!" Simon grabs his boyfriend's hand and drags him through the Institute and out the front door.

"Simon, I don't think-" Jace's protest is cut short by arms being wrapped around him as Simon's wings burst out his back.

"You'll be seen!" the blonde tries to argue as he's lifted up.

"Only if you keep shouting," Simon returns, tightening his hold when he feels fingers grasp onto him. "Hold tight!"

Jace holds back his shout as he uses all his energy to remain connected to the angel.

 

\- - - -

 

"I don't like this," Isabelle says as the still silence continues for too long. She and Clary were paired together at one side of the docks, waiting, but there was no sign of vampires at all. "What are they waiting for? What if this is all a ploy?"

"Where did we get the information about the attack?" Clary asks.

"We have shadowhunters throughout the city at all times, informants occasionally," Izzy shrugs. "It could be either of those."  

"Maybe we should check in at the Institute?" the red-head suggest.

Just then, Izzy tenses, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she feels a presence approaching.

"I might have spoken too soon," she comments as a small horde of vampires appear in the middle of the open space.

 

\- - - -

 

Simon lands in an alley a few buildings away from the hotel. He lets go of Jace as he pulls his wings in, a smile on his face at his boyfriend's expression.

"You okay there, warrior?" he teases as the man visibly swallows.

"Give me a break," Jace returns weakly. "The last time we did that, I was falling to my death."

"Right," Simon blushes. "Forgot about that. Sorry."

"Simon," his boyfriend turns a serious expression to the other man. "We shouldn't do this. At least wait for the other shadowhunters to arrive."

"Do you remember how the vampires treat traitors?" Simon asks, all traces of his smile falling from his face. When the blonde doesn't answer, he tells him. "They drain you, remember? They weaken you and bury you to turn into a starved monster, trapped for eternity with a thirst that turns you into something of nightmares." The angel's hands turn to fists as his voice lowers, "No one deserves that. I won't let them do that to Raphael."

"Okay, Simon," Jace assures him with a hand to the shoulder. "You know the hotel. You can sneak us in and we can try to find him. Together."

Simon puts his hand over his boyfriend's, "Always."

 

\- - - -

 

The vampires are staying view but they're barely fighting. They hit, then run, hissing and clawing at only easy openings. They're running around more than anything.

"Does this feel wrong to anyone else?" Clary shouts to the others.

Alec kills a vampire who was about to bite down on a werewolf. He frowns as he looks the area over, noting the odd behavior that wasn't changing. It was remaining the same. Even as the vampires lost people to their group, they remained. They weren't trying for anything. The attack was pointless.

"Clary!" Alec orders, looking to the red-head as she looks to him. "Check in with the Institute. See if there's another attack going on somewhere else."

The order brings the vampire's attention to the archer and addressed woman. They spread in half to attack the two. Alec lifts his bow, arrow notched, but a purple portal appears in front of him and he lowers it to prevent from firing.

Another portal appears in front of the other set of vampires and the enemy accidentally runs through them and disappears. 

Magnus walks out of the portal  next to Alec right before both portals disappear.

"Did I miss anything?" the warlock smiles, turning until he sees his boyfriend. "Ah! Alexander. There you are."

"Magnus, what's going on," the archer asks.

"A simple distraction technique," Magnus answers. "Keep a few of you here with minor numbers, while a greater amount take over a more important target. The hotel DuMort."

Clary, who had been approaching the two, scowls as she says, "I knew something was wrong. We have to warn the others."

"A few shadowhunters are already on their way," the warlock assures the woman, turning towards her. "As are Jace and Simon, or so I've heard."

"We've got to get to the hotel," Alec announces. When his boyfriend turns back to him, he asks, "Can you teleport us there?"

"Of course, darling," the warlock winks, offering a hand. "We can discuss payment later."

The archer turns his head away to hide his blush.

\- - - -

Simon and Jace sneak and hide and move as carefully as they can throughout the hotel. The place appeared to be abandoned beyond the few sentinels keeping watch outside. They were halfway up the levels without a sing of anyone else.

Jace is second guessing their rash decision with every step they take. Regardless of his boyfriend's desire to help his friend, he has a sinking feeling they won't like what they find, when they finally find it.

Deja vu settles in as they reach the room Simon had been kept in when he was kidnapped  the very first time  all those weeks ago.

Camille is sitting pretty on the golden couch, the rest of the room voice of any sings of 'life' as she sips elegantly from a blood-filled flute.

"Come to bow before you sire, Simon?" she calls into the shadows where the two were hiding. She turns her eyes in their direction. "Come on out, boys. I don't bite...hard."

Simon straightens to his full height, shoulders back as he strides confidently into the light to be within a few steps from the woman. Jace follows after his boyfriend, Seraph out as he warily keeps an eye on their surroundings.

"Where is Raphael?" Simon demands to know, keeping his powers out of his voice.

Camille opens her mouth to answer, the corners of her lips turn upwards as she lowers the flute from her face.

Then she blinks, her mocking smile and words failing her as she deposits the glass to the table as she stands.

"What have you done?" she spits angrily. "How are you changed? Your heart is beating!"

"I was healed," the angel lies, then demands again, "What did you do to Raphael?"

"It's not possible," Camille says, eyes narrowing. "You are not the same caramel I met before. Did I leave the party too soon?"

Jace steps forward to point his sword at the infernal female vampire.

"He asked you a question," the blonde growls. "I suggest you answer it."

"Or what?" Camille prompts. "You'll kill me?"

In seconds, the room is filled with vampires, surrounding the three in the middle.

"You made a mistake coming here alone, shadowhunter," the vampire smiles. "It's my questions that will be answered."

"Tell me where Raphael is and I'll answer any question you want," Simon offers, stepping closer to Jace.

Camille looks to him, looks him over, then rests her eyes on him.

"Upstairs," she says simply. At the drop of Simon's shoulders, she adds, "ALL the way upstairs."

"He's dead?" Jace growls, stepping closer to put his seraph in the woman's face.

"Not yet," Camille chuckles, holding up a hand to stop her minions from attacking. She glances at a clock before locking eyes with Simon again. "I think he has a few more minutes."

"The roof," Simon realizes, his heart tightening with the realization. "The sun. He's going to be burned alive!"

"What?" Jace asks, turning back slightly to look at his boyfriend.

"There's no way you'll get to him in time," Camille mocks, assumed victory clear in her voice. "Maybe if you get on your knees I'll spare you."

"Jace, I've got to save him," Simon says, looking to his boyfriend.

"You're not leaving this room until you tell me what I want to know," Camille threatens, her men taking a few steps closer.

Jace steps back and towards the angel, Seraph out and pointed to the enemy.

"Where is our backup?" he growls, glaring down the approaching men.

"Those other shadowhunters?" Camille asks, crossing her arms. "They've been dispatched."

"You're making an enemy you can't possibly stand against," Jace says, amazed at the woman's thoughts of grandeur.

"A new era is coming into being," the female vampire smile. "One where shadowhunters will serve the Children of the Night. One where I rule and you are nothing more than a body to entertain me."

Simon glances at his watch and curses when he sees the time. Sunrise was any minute. He had to get out of there. He didn't have any time to waste.

"I'm sorry, Jace," he apologizes, knowing his boyfriend was going to yell at him later. "I need to keep you safe."

"Simon, don't you dare-"

The angel puts a hand on the shadowhunter's shoulder. Jace disappears.

"What?" Camille's arms drop as she gapes at the empty space. "Where did he go? How did you do that?"

"I don't have time to deal with you," Simon says, looking around until he sees what he needs: a window. He glares at the female vampire. "Run, Camille. Run as far and as fast as you can. Because I'm going to make you pay for your crimes. That's a promise."

Simon runs through the vampires and throws himself through the window, shattering glass and pushing the boards out of his way. He grabs hold of a pole outside that's framing the structure and uses it to propel himself upwards, his wings spreading out to push air under him and sending him upwards.

 

\- - - -

 

Jace blinks several times, looking around at the world several blocks outside the hotel where he was a moment ago.

"Simon?" he calls out, looking for the darker haired man.

He hears a shout and runs towards it, back to the hotel. He finds a battle between vampires and shadowhunters. Alec, Clary, Isabelle, and Magnus are trying to fight their way out of an alleyway that is blocked by vampires on both sides.

Jace slices his way into the fight, feeling relief through his parabatai bond with Alec as he joins them.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asks as she slices at an attacker.

"I don't know," Jace admits, hating himself for it.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" the red-head shouts, stabbing another vampire before making her way to the blonde. "He was with you!"

"He-" Jace kicks a vampire, pushing it into another. "He...teleported me or something. I don't know!"

"Where WAS he?" Clary presses, coming to stand directly next to the blonde.

"Inside the hotel," Jace answers, then curses. "He used his powers in front of Camille!"

"So Camille was there," Magnus frowns, sounding disappointed. "I was rather hoping I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Alec asks.

The vampires suddenly stop fighting, speed running away from the shadowhunters to look upwards. They look to each other, hiss at their enemy, then run away, as if they weren't there in the first place except for the bodies of their fallen comrades they leave behind.

"I stepped away from our little super team to do some digging, using magical connections," the warlock explains, turning glamoured eyes to his boyfriend now that the enemy was gone. "Camille went away to lick her wounds and gain the psychotic notion that she could rule the Downworld."

"What?" Clary asks incredulously.

"Apparently, she thought she could use Valentine's threats to end us to rally us and overthrow the shadowhunters completely," Magnus expounds. "It might have worked, except we ended Valentine. Now, she just wants to be queen vamp."

"I don't care what she wants," Jace growls. "If she so much as touches Simon, I'll end her on sight."

He turns and runs for the hotel. Clary immediately followed after, Izzy hot on her heels.

"I'm assuming we're going as well?" Magnus asks, looking to his boyfriend.

"Someone has to talk sense to the Simon Fan Club," Alec remarks tiredly, following after the others.

"I suppose," Magnus sighs, then brightens slightly as he remarks, "This is going to be quite the bill, Alexander."

 

\- - - -

 

Raphael slumps further down the wooden pole he's chained to. He should have known Camille would attack him. He should have worked harder to keep his clan on his side. Or, maybe, he shouldn't have come back to the hotel so soon. Too many possibilities that could have brought him to the same situation.

It didn't matter now.

He can feel the warm of the rising sun. He grimaces at the still bleeding wound at his side. If only he hadn't lost so much blood. He might have been able to escape the chains and make a break for it. Find the few he knew were still loyal to him and hide out in another state, another country perhaps.

The very least they could have done was let him die in a decent looking jacket.

The first raise rise up into the sky and the burning starts on Raphael's skin. His eyes close as he hold back the shout of pain. He won't scream. He won't give the satisfaction to Camille.

 

Simon rises up with a final, strong beat of his wings. He looks down at the roof and quickly finds Raphael tied down to a pole with chains. He can feel the heat of the rising sun coming back and he lunges for his friend, wings outspread and heart pounding harshly in his chest. He lands hard on his feet, wings curling around the vampire to block out the sun.

 

Faster than it started, the pain stops with a blast of wind. A shadow covers him and Raphael opens his eyes again.

"Simon?" Raphael looks at the angel in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious," Simon grins. "I'm saving you."

"But...Why?"

"That's even more obvious. Because we're friends!"

"Wh-"

"Don't say 'why' again, Raph," Simon rolls his eyes with a chuckle, then he frowns when he sees the patch of wet on the vampire's black clothes. "Are you bleeding?"

"If I wasn't greatly wounded, I would have broken these chains long before I was in any danger," Raphael stays, sounding almost offended. "Obviously."

"How much blood did you lose already?" the angel's concern grows as he looks his friend over. Raph was too pale, even for a vampire.

"I didn't really keep track, Simon," Raphael chuckles. "But if I were to wager a guess, if I were still human, I would have died a long time ago."

"It's a good thing you're already dead then," Simon tries for humor, but his rapidly beating heart isn't in it.

Raphael frowns at him, "Please tell me you didn't come here alone."

"Kinda had to. The others can't fly."

"Why didn't you carry your boyfriend?"

"Would've slowed me down. I had to make sure I got to you in time."

"Ah..." Raphael nods his head slowly, letting the chains hold him up as he slides a little further down the pole. His energy is almost gone, but he forces himself to stay awake, to talk to Simon. It might be his last chance to. Hesitantly, he says, "Simon?"

"Yeah?" the angel turns back to the other man.

"Are you happy?" Raphael asks, staring into the other's eyes in case he should lie to him.

"I'll be happier when you're safe and feeling better," Simon answers.

"Simon," the vampire repeats the name in a lower, more commanding tone.

"Okay, barring this current situation? Yeah, I'm happy. In a way. No one's completely happy, I don't think. It's, like, impossible or something. Personally, I mean, literally, just ME, I am totally happy. But, Clary? You? My mom? My sister? I don't know, so I'm unhappy for them."

"Such a Celestial Child," Raphael drops his head back to hit softly against the wooden pole. "I think that's why I liked you."

"You said you didn't know I was an angel."

"Not that, fledgling!" the vampire lowers his head again to snap at the other man. He chuckles at the startled look he had missed. "I mean how you care so much for others. I knew you would be a good addition to the clan because even though you had been changed into one of us, your human compassion had remained. Your heart was intact."

"That is so sweet, Raphael," Simon beams at him. "I never knew you thought about me that way. Thank you!"

The vampire grimaces, "It's just the blood loss talking."

"No, you definitely still care about me."

"Of course I do. I was your leader."

"Nah, you like me as a person now. We're totally going to be best friends."

"Simon. Do you even pretend to listen to the things that come our of your mouth?"

"I don't have to listen to myself. I know what I'm saying. I'd much rather listen to other people. You like that about me, you know."

"Forget it," Raphael slumps even more as his legs collapse under him. The chains are mostly hold him up now. An ankle hits a small bit of light not being covered by Simon's wings and he hisses at the pain.

"Go-No, I'm sorry," Simon pulls the bottom of his jacket out to cover more of the vampire as he tries to spread his wings out even more. "Did I miss anywhere else?"

"It's fine..." the vampire mumbles, darkness gathering at the edges as his eyes become heavy. If he didn't feed soon, he would die. It's a far less painful way to go than being burned alive, though, so he's grateful. He tries to say as much to Simon, but his mouth has become suddenly sluggish and weak. He only manages a, "Thanks."

"RAPHAEL!"

Simon's worried shout is the last thing the vampire hears before he falls unconscious.

 

\- - - -

 

Jace leads the way into the hotel. He dispatches any vampire that gets in his way as he heads up, towards the roof.

"Where are we going?" Clary asks as she runs to keep up. 

"Camille said she put Raphael on the roof," the blonde shouts behind himself so he doesn't have to stop moving. "Simon would have gone there to check for him."

"Why didn't we have Magnus make us a portal there?" Isabelle shouts forwards from her spot in the back.

"I'm not a magical doorman!" the warlock announces from the bottom of the stairwell that he had just walked into.

"Please, Magnus," Alec asks him, standing beside him.

The warlock snaps his fingers and the three shadowhunters run through the portal as its creator turns to his lover.

"You are going to be exhausted by the time you finish paying me off, Alexander," Magnus says lowly.

Alec swallows thickly, stepping away from the other man but he's followed.

"I hope you realize everything that I'm doing for you," Magnus adds, putting a hand on either side of the taller man. "Most people come begging for my help. Some have pleaded for hours before I even considered their requests."

"And I-I appreciate your help," Alec says, pressing his back against the wall, wishing he could go through it. His face was unbearably hot and his heart was beating harder than it ever had before.

"I don't want appreciation, Alexander," his boyfriend remarks, leaning closer as he eyes the archer's lips before darting cat eyes up at him.

"We're in a vampire hotel, Magus," Alec tries for reason as he swallows again. His bow hand is shaking slightly and he hates it. He doesn't even know why his body is betraying him. He has better control than this!

"Very well," Magnus sighs, his breath ghosting over the archer's lips and making his shiver slightly. "Will you come over to my place tonight?"

Alec nods, not trusting himself not to stutter should he try speaking.

"Good," the warlock grins, leaning back to let the other man breathe again. He lifts a hand, "Shall we join them?"

 

\- - - - 

 

Jace steps out of the portal to the sound of Simon shouting out Raphael's name.

"Simon!" the blonde rushes to his boyfriend. The angel's wings were out and wrapped around a pole, the body they're connected to spread out almost as much to cocoon something inside.

"Jace!" Simon's voice calls out from the cocoon happily. "I need you to cut these chains! I need to get Raphael out of the sunlight!"

Carefully, Jace slides under the wings from the back to find the back of the chains wrapped around the vampire.

"Here I go," he warns the other man. In one powerful strike, he cuts the chains, freeing their captive.

Simon grabs a hold of Raphael's limp body as it falls forward. He pulls the man into his arms, his wings wrapped around them to keep out the light.

"I can't see," he says when he realizes he doesn't know where the door is.

"We've got you," Clary says, taking one side of her best friend while Isabelle takes the other. Both women guide the angel to the door and through it, easing him through as carefully as they can to keep the light from penetrating the spaces in between his wings.

A few rays still make it through the feathered barrier, burning Raphael still unconscious in Simon's arms.

The second Simon is through the door and inside the building, Simon uncurls his wings to fly away from the threat of sunlight and further into the safety of the shadows.

"I've got to get him blood!" the angel explains as he jumps the railing to fly down the space in the middle of the stairwell to return to the room where he knew it was kept.

Jace, Clary, and Izzy are forced to follow after him using the stairs. Alec and Magnus watch the angel pass them, only part way up the stairs.

"Back down, then?" the warlock jokes as he followed after his boyfriend who has already turned back to follow the angel.

 

Simon gently lays Raphael out on the golden couch then darts to the secret compartment where the blood is. He curses at the keypad when the code he puts in doesn't work. Frustrated, he slams both fists against the door. It flies out of his way, crashing on the other side of the room as the hidden compartment hisses from exposure to air.

Simon ignores the revelation of his strength as he grabs two of the closest bags of blood to rush them back to the injured vampire.

"Raphael?" the angel prods, opening the blood pack. He puts it to the man's lips with one hand as the other reaches behind his shoulders to prop him up. "Come on, man, I can't heal you. I need you to drink."

Raphael remains unconscious, so Simon presses the open end of the packet into his mouth and squeezes the contents in.

The vampire's eyes snap open, his cheeks hollowing as his fangs completely extend.

Raphael grabs ahold of Simon's hand holding the packet to his mouth and he bites down on it.

"No!" the angel reels, pulling the arm from his friend's shoulders to push the other man away. The vampire holds on too tight for a simple nudge, his eyes red as he takes in several gulps.

"Raphael! Please!" Simon tries again, using only as much as it takes to get his hand free. He runs away from the vampire but leaves the blood packs.

Raphael turns his attention to the closer blood, drinking it down greedily. They're empty in moments. Simon gets him several more, making sure to toss them from nearby so as not to tempt a repeat of his own blood being taken.

Alec and Magnus make it into the room first, having been closer. The shadowhunter frowns when he notices Simon holding his hand to his chest protectively.

"Simon?" he says nervously. "Are you okay?"

"What? Me? Oh, yeah," Simon shrugs as he forces a smile on his face to cover his worry.

Alec knows he's being lied to but he decides to let Jace handle it when he gets there.

Raphael outward appearance returns to 'normal' as Jace and the others enter the room.

"Simon!" Clary calls out, running to her best friend to wrap him up in a tight hug. "What on earth happened? You were supposed to stay at the Institute!"

"I had a bad feeling," Simon says as he returns the hug. His eyes trail over to Raphael as he watches him worriedly.

Jace follows his boyfriend's look to the vampire with a frown.

"What's wrong, Simon?" the blonde asks, looking back to the angel.

"Raph, he, uh," Simon swallows nervously as Clary releases him from the hug. He lifts his hand with two holes in it up for the others to see.

"You drank from him?" Clary accuses, turning to the man sitting on the couch.

"I wasn't myself," Raphael answers apologetically. "The hunger took over."

"Does that mean he'll turn into one of those..." Isabelle searches for the word. "Hybrids?"

"He didn't take half as much as they did," Simon says with hope in his voice.

"Not to break up this friendship huddle," Magnus interrupts. "But, where is Camille?"

"Probably ran away using the underground tunnels," Raphael surmises. His eyes widen as he looks to Simon, "Did she see you? Did you use your powers around you? Does she know what you are?"

Everyone turns to the angel who ducks his head at the attention.

"I think so," he confesses. "I...sort of...flew out a...window."

"Simon," Jace sighs out.

"I know! I know!" the man raises his hands. "It was a rash decision. I fully accept the ramifications."

"Do you?" Magnus prompts with a raised brow. "You don't even know what they are."

"Whatever they are, we'll face them together," Clary assures her best friend with a small smile.

"I suppose the angel could just vanquish them all, if he wanted," Magnus shrugs.

"What I want to know is how you sent Jace away," Alec speaks up, glaring at the angel.

"A new power?" Simon guesses. "I knew I had to get him to safety so I could rescue Raphael."

"It's probably best to keep Simon out of our reports," Izzy says, looking to her brothers.

"Agreed," Alec says, to which Jace nods.

"Okay!" Magnus claps his hands. "I, for one, and exhausted. I'm going to go home to recharge. I need my strength for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" Clary asks.

Alec's face turns red and he turns around as if inspecting the room for hidden enemies.

Jace sees and feels an uncomfortable feeling from his parabatai bond and decides to distract the others from it.

"We should go," he says, reaching for Simon.

"Not without Raphael," the angel counters, looking to the vampire.

"No, Simon," Raphael shakes his head. "You've done enough. Go with your friends."

"You're my friend too and I'm not leaving you where Camille can find you and try to kill you again," Simon argues.

"How can we get him out of here without letting the sun hurt him?" Clary asks. "Those hidden tunnels?"

"The tunnels where Camille's people are most likely hiding?" Magnus remarks. "You want to get into another fight already, young lady?"

"I'll just," Simon frowns as he tries to concentrate on his powers. "I'll just take him to my place. He'll be safe there. It's warded."

"Is that an invitation?" Raphael says pointedly.

"Yes, right!" the angel hits his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Yes, Raphael, you are totally invited to my place whenever you want."

"Simon, you just learned you got these powers," Clary points out. "Are you sure you know how to use them?"

"Uh, well," Simon hesitates, suddenly unsure of anything.

"Alright, fine!" Magnus rolls his eyes. He really WAS getting exhausted. Didn't the others know that magic takes energy? "One more time, but that's it for today, kids. Next time, get your own way home."

With a little more strain than before, the warlock creates another portal.

"Thank you, Magnus," Simon smiles at him.

"Yes, well, I expect a few feathers in return," Magnus remarks airily.

Simon takes Raphael's hand as Jace takes the angel's other one. The trio walk through the portal, leaving Clary, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus behind to stand in the hotel.

"I guess that leaves us for clean-up," Izzy jokes to her brother.

"So, nothing's changed for me," Alec jokes back dryly.

"Not true," Magnus counters. "You now have someone to help warm your bed at night."

The two women giggle as the archer turns and marches out of the room, his face red again.

 

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**  
> \--- - ---  
> Reminder: This is no longer based on anything from the show. I haven't even seen the Season two episodes that have aired so far. (I haven't had the time.) When I DO watch Season 2, there might be something in here from it, but I won't know until then... Thanks!!!


End file.
